Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $3\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $3$ $3\sqrt{5}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 3\sqrt{5}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{6}{3\sqrt{5}}$ $=\dfrac{2\sqrt{5} }{5}$